


Smoke Pollutes Your Innocence

by deaded_blush



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Boys Kissing, Comfort, Daddy Kink undertones, Dominant!Tony, Dry Humping, Falling In Love, First Time, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Innocent Peter, M/M, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Man, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Peter is completely defenseless against Tony's charm, Peter is sixteen, Precious Peter Parker, Rimming, Sex Toys, Some Plot, Spanking, Teasing, Texting, Tony goes for it, caught at doing bad things, inspired by a photo of Tom Holland smoking cigar, kitchen counter action, peter is adorable when he panics, peter's birthday, submissive!peter, tony is a god in peter's eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaded_blush/pseuds/deaded_blush
Summary: (Inspired by a photo of Tom Holland smoking a cigar)Chapter 1: Peter stays in Stark Tower after Tony has to leave to take care of some business. The teenager feels bold enough to try out some adult things while his mentor is gone but Mr. Stark is back much sooner than they both expected. Peter gets caught...Chapter 2: Peter is under an impression he gets away with everything because it's HIS birthday. Peter is wrong...





	1. Smokes Pollutes Your Innocence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vahisa1975](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vahisa1975/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter stays in Stark Tower after Tony has to leave to take care of some business. The teenager feels bold enough to try some adult things while his mentor is gone but Mr. Stark is back much sooner than they both expected. Peter gets caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! So, my second Starker creation ^^  
> This one is just something that came up to my mind after seeing the picture of Tom Holland smoking a cigar which you can check out right here: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DSdbVkQXkAAnGkj.jpg
> 
> Originally smut one chapter turned into two with some development and a bit of a plot so enjoy! Yay ^^  
> \-------  
> This work is a gift to vahisa1945, she's got very excited after my brief description of this idea and encouraged me to write it so it's her fault xD
> 
> Say hi on my [TUMBLR](https://deaded-blush.tumblr.com/)

A thick white smoke leaves teenager’s mouth, playfully shaped into a perfect “O” as he tries to make a circle out of it, but fails. He doesn’t mind. Just being able to watch the smoke ascending from thick cigar between knuckles of his index and middle fingers that was probably more expensive than everything he's ever owned, is satisfying enough. He swings his head slowly to a heavy rhythm of low electric impulses that creates together a song, playing from the speakers on the wall as he reaches for a glass bottle filled with alcohol. The bottle looks like it’s pure work of art and he admires it as he pours for himself. Not like when Mr. Stark does it, pouring smoothly in a perfect glass for a whiskey, with ice cubes inside and liquid barely fills the glass. Seriously, he never understood why would you pour just one-third of the glass if you want to keep drinking...

Peter fills the wine glass full to the top with the copper bright liquid, leaning against the kitchen counter that is wide enough to fill the purpose of a dining table, while he sits on a stool, the seat wrapped in black leather. He felt lazy that day so he didn’t bother to dress himself up properly. Instead, the boy sneaked into Stark’s room, searched through his closet that was bigger than his entire flat in Queens and found a fancy shirt, dark blue, white dots, perfect fabric. It felt so nice against his skin, it felt so luxurious and wrong, forbidden and it smelled like Tony Stark... He never wanted to take it off.

 _One does not simply ignore all the possibilities when Mr. Stark goes on a business trip and leaves them in Stark Tower alone._ , Peter chuckled at that thought.

Peter doesn’t wear anything else except Tony’s fancy shirt, black boxers and a pair of watermelon socks in pastel red-pink colour with pastel green spots on his toes, heels and edge and black little dots over them. He has one of Tony’s ties too, not properly tied, just hanging around his neck and he leans forward to put his lips at the edge of the glass, slurping the alcohol from there and instantly pulls back, his eyes screwed shut as he hisses at the burn in his mouth and his entire face turns bright red.

How the hell can Mr. Stark drink this so smoothly? Not an inch of his face moves when he takes the liquid in his mouth and Peter wraps his lips around the cigar, taking in some smoke and his mind instantly wanders to one of his favorite daydreams of Tony Stark spilling some whiskey as he drinks, the liquid falling in tiny streams down the perfectly trimmed beard. And Tony calls Peter closer with an inviting movement of his index finger, his eyes dark as he commands boy to lick it clean and Peter obeys, crawling on all fours between his mentor’s legs, running his opened palms over Stark’s thighs and-

“You smoking, kid?”

A deep, parental voice of Tony fucking Stark rips poor boy from his dreaming, scaring the living shit out of Peter who jumps on the chair, taking the cigar from his mouth as quickly as only a teenage spider-ling can and presses it against the kitchen counter from below to extinguish it, coughing out all the smoke his lungs took in.

“No?” boy’s voice sounds much more hoarse than he expected and little coughs really doesn’t help him to make Mr. Stark impressed.

“You just took a cigar from your mouth and extinguished it, there is smoke all around you, Peter.” Tony raises an eyebrow with a _don’t-fuck-with-me-kid_ expression.

His hands are still in his pockets though, so that is good, Peter assumes and then his mind slips again… In pockets of fancy light grey trousers with buttons, one of those that hangs so perfectly from his hips, that are wrapped so deliciously around his crotch… Boy’s eyes dare to look up, worshipping the way the waistcoat fits with them, how smooth it is, how it embraces Stark’s body in all right places. It is so crystal clear this suit was tailored just for him. Peter licks his lips that are suddenly dry as he stares at the sleeves of white shirt rolled up above Tony’s elbows and undone buttons on top of it, dreamy look on his face. This teenager is so easily distracted… Especially if Mr. Stark is in the range of his vision.

“Peter.”

Teenager snaps his eyes up to Tony’s face as if he just did something bad. Well, yes he did but...

“Y-yes, Mr. Stark?” he practically squeaks in tiny voice while trying to sound casual and fails completely.

The corner of Tony’s mouth raises just slightly before he puts on a stern expression again.

“You drinking?” the same way of asking, the same way of an attempt to make Peter confess his sins that are so blatantly obvious that there is no point in asking, but Tony does anyway, he wants to hear boy say it, he wants him to know for what he shall be punished.

Boy looks at the glass filled with whiskey almost to the top and back at Stark, trying to look as sweet as a doughnut with pink frosting and shakes his head cutely.

“No, I’m not.” he tilts his head to emphasize how adorable he actually sounds and notices Stark’s eyes flick down at his watermelon socks - _oh god, this is so embarrassing_ \- over his naked legs - _ooh shit, his eyes are touching me_ \- to his shirt that he’s stolen from Stark’s closet.

_Oh fuck._

“Is that my shirt, Peter?” Tony’s eyes narrow as he says it and he takes one step closer.

_Shit, shit, shit._

Boy lowers his head but his eyes are unable to leave Stark’s face as billionaire walks slowly closer, taking his sweet time to approach Peter and all that teenager can do is just try to look as innocent as possible through long eyelashes above puppy eyes. His long fingers are rubbing against each other nervously.

“Why did you put on my shirt, Peter?” Stark asks him when he is standing right next to him and boy looks down, unable to stand the intensity of Tony’s gaze, feeling it burning the skin on his neck.

_What?!_

The boy panics.

“W-wha- why? W-why why would-I-w-hy?” Peter makes some Olympic award-worthy movements with his arms, shrugging the best he can in an attempt to create an impression that Tony’s question is absurd, but all he does is just looking silly and repeating “what” and “why” over and over.

“Yes, why, that’s what I’m asking, kid.” Tony sounds amused, but Peter doesn’t dare to look up to make sure.

He feels older man step behind him and then something completely unexpected happens. Something Peter used to see only in his dreams and imagine before he would go to sleep, jerking off with Tony’s name on his lips.

“Did you want to feel me around you, kid?” Stark’s voice is low, it’s closer, Peter can feel his breath at the back of his ear as big palms, rough from years of manual work, wraps around Peter’s body from behind as his mentor closes the gap between them.

_W-wha? W-what is happen-_

Tony presses against boy’s back, his hands rubbing over his stomach through the shirt and Peter feels something really hard against the bottom of his spine.

_FUCK!_

Teenager arches his back with a loud and lascivious moan that makes Tony scratch up Peter’s chest and in the end just drawing more of those delicious sounds from boy’s mouth.

“Oh, I see… I see, kid. Don’t worry, I wasn’t sure, but now I know.” billionaire smirks right next to Peter’s ear, taking the earlobe between his lips to flick his tongue over the sensitive spot before tugging on it briefly with his teeth and teenager jerks, throwing his head back so it's resting on Tony’s shoulder and meets his eyes with completely desperate glistening eyes filled with urgency, demanding softly.

_Whatever you do, don’t stop, Mr. Stark..._

“Is that one of my Regius Cigars?” Tony suddenly stops everything, his eyes narrowed and Peter follows his glare to find ruined cigar still in his hand.

“I-uh-oh... Mr. Stark-I-I... I thought-Mr. Stark-”

This panicked stuttering is a symphony to billionaire’s ears and he reaches down to touch Peter’s hand, making the boy stop the gabbling as he can only stare with big amazed eyes at Tony’s beard that is just inches away from his face, he barely breathes. Stark’s fingers track a trail of soft hair on Peter’s wrist, moving down to his fingers as boy’s eyelashes flutter and he is damn ready for a kiss when his mentor pulls away, just taking the cigar away from his hand and investigates the damage Peter has done to it. And dammit, Peter can swear he has never felt this small and unable to move as he does now, just sitting there with a painful erection in his boxers, in Stark’s shirt and stupid watermelon socks while waiting for the verdict of whatever it is Stark is deciding about.

“Hmm…” Tony hums, still looking at the cigar, or at least that is how it looks like because it is the only reason why Peter feels brave enough to look up at him just to find out Stark is actually eyeing Peter’s legs and not the tobacco product in his hand.

The boy panics again. This is getting way too uncomfortable and he slides down from the chair in a hurry but his skin got stuck on the leather by that time and now it makes a loud noise, dragging too much attention from Mr. Stark and Peter just wants to die as a whimper and a quiet "Ow" slip through his lips as he just burned back of his thigh. The billionaire puts the cigar aside as he steps so close to Peter that the boy almost stumbles against the stool, feeling so small as he has to look up to meet Tony’s eyes.

“Did you hurt yourself, baby?”

_Did he just call me-?_

Peter is deprived of any ability to think seconds after as his mentor moves behind him, grabbing him by his hips and turning him harshly, one hand pushing Peter’s back down, so his chest is down onto the kitchen counter while other hand runs from the back of boy’s knee up to his thigh and to his butt. Tony uses the tips of his fingers to brush against the little treasure between boy’s cheeks which makes teenager whimper and stand on his toes while panting, his cheek pressed against black stone of the kitchen counter and all he can do is to shiver in anticipation.

_He’s gonna fuck me, he’s gonna do it, oh god-_

Teenager pouts as nothing like that happens and he only hears sound of cloth being pulled up, it takes a moment for his dazed brain to realize Tony pulled up fabric of his trousers because he squatted just in front of Peter’s ass, big open palms on boy’s thighs holding him in place while Stark enjoys enticing way Peter’s leg muscles tense while he tries his best to stand on his toes to ease some pressure the edge of the kitchen island is creating on his stomach.

“Let me kiss it better for you.” Stark makes a baby voice that sends adrenaline through teenager’s body and when mentor’s lips touch red burned skin at the back of Peter’s inner thigh, it is like a slap of bliss across his face, making him whimper and his legs shiver, long fingers clutched and digging into his own palms.

He wishes he could see Stark’s face, to know what he is thinking if he thinks Peter is oversensitive and immature brat or-

“You can apologize now, Peter.” he hears Stark say and feels him stand up, releasing the grip on his thighs and boy grateful moves back, descending from his toes back on the solid floor with a relief.

“I am sorry, Mr. Sta-” his words are cut off by harsh slap on his ass as he is pulled in mentor's arms and his eyes whip up to meet Tony’s face.

He is smirking wolfishly. Of course, he is. Before Peter even says anything, another slap is delivered on his cheek and he bounces a little, his eyes wide and big and Stark just can’t get enough of it, loving the way Peter barely breathes, how his nostrils widen and his body shivers every time a slap lands on boy’s body. He gets five in total before older man picks him up, leaving boy completely breathless, and places him on the kitchen counter, making sure his legs are wide open so he can step between them. Peter’s expression of pure shock and submission at the same time is priceless.

“So you steal my clothes, drink my alcohol and smoke my cigars when I’m gone, kid?” Tony’s scolding voice kicks the last pieces of ability of intelligent talking out of Peter.

“I-uh-Mr. Stark- I-just-I-”

Stark clicks his tongue, making the teenager shut up in an instant. Peter just watches him reach for the cigar that older man then presents to him in front of Peter’s face and boy is unable to look away from it.

“Do you know how expensive just this one piece is, Peter? Do you think daddy is making money for you to waste?”

_W-wha…? Daddy…? Fuck…_

“I- uh -I didn’t mean to-”

“You should wrap those pretty lips around something else than cigars, baby.” Tony suddenly delivers a slap to Peter’s thigh, his thick fingers digging into Peter’s flesh and together with those words it makes boy moan fervently and when he looks back down with labored breathing, his eyes widen as he sees Stark crumbling the cigar between his fingers, tobacco falling over Peter’s crotch, but before he can do anything, Stark reaches behind him to grab the glass of whiskey and brings it in front of the boy just like the cigar before.

_What the-?_

“And it seems you spill my whiskey just to not drink it.” his tune is disapproving, disappointed and Peter’s heart shrinks before it skips a beat as Tony holds the glass between his middle finger and thumb and drinks generous amount from it, half of the glass and takes it away from his wet lips, his face not moving an inch as if he just drank a lemonade. 

Peter’s hands are instinctively clutched in fists, pressed against his chest to have at least some barrier between him and his mentor. Not like he would mind, but this performance is making him feel VERY uncomfortable and vulnerable and… turns him on way too much.

“Why didn’t you drink it? You just wanted to waste my alcohol for fun?” Stark raises an eyebrow and Peter is not entirely sure what to say to that because the answer is too pathetic and he kicks the air with his watermelon socks like a child that doesn’t want to admit a weakness.

“It… It… burns…” Peter admits with his head down and ears bright red.

He doesn’t like it when Mr. Stark treats him like a child and this certainly didn’t help to make him look any more mature in his eyes.

“Open up.” Stark’s voice makes boy’s head whip up to look at him, lips parted and his body trembles in anticipation.

_What does he mean-_

Tony spills another half of the glass in his mouth and puts it away before Peter can realize what is happening, Stark moves forward, pressing his crotch against Peter's and he feels they are BOTH hard as rocks. Just a second after, Tony’s mouth fits perfectly between teenager’s parted lips and he lets the alcohol flow from his mouth over Peter’s tongue, hand in his hair to prevent him from moving away. And he does not want to move away. Peter moves his tongue in the way so the liquid stays in his mouth, it burns but less now that it was in Tony’s mouth before and boy rolls his eyes back at the thought before his eyes close tightly, alcohol starting to burn again.

“Swallow, baby.” Stark commands right into his mouth, Peter can feel his lips moving against his own and he does as he is told, moving his tongue out of the way and drinks the liquid down the best he can with his mouth opened.

“That’s it, kid. That’s right.” the soothing way in which Stark says those words reverberate in Peter with such a power he finally wraps his shaky hands around older man’s neck and dares to kiss him.

And Tony… kisses him back. Twice as hungrily, twice as forcefully, shoving his tongue down Peter’s mouth and doing with it such things that make boy think he might just cum right there, right now, just from kissing Tony fucking Stark and feeling his erection pressed against his own, rough hands holding his hips in place.

“Christ, kid, these sounds you’re making…” Tony growls breathlessly while rolling his hips up against Peter’s crotch and he suddenly knows he doesn’t have to hold back.

So he doesn’t. Teenager lets Tony hear all his high-pitched frantic whimpers and all ravenous moans while his arched back is pressed down on the kitchen counter. All Peter sees is his mentor dragging fingers-spread palms down his body and completely shocking him as he tears the shirt on Peter open, buttons making little clinking sounds as they fall all over the stone and the floor. Teenager jumps a little, his eyes large and completely astonished.

“Mr. Stark y-your shirt-” he says breathlessly just to have Tony’s fingers scratch down his bare stomach all the way down where they simply hook on boy’s boxers and pull them down in one singular motion, throwing them behind him and Peter barely notices they landed in the sink.

“I don’t care about the shirt, nor do you, kid.” Stark growls from between Peter’s legs and it hits the boy like a truck that he can actually feel Tony’s breath against the tip of his erection.

“Fuck, you’re so pretty…” Tony murmurs against Peter’s thigh, stepping back and lifting boy’s leg up, holding it by an ankle with both hands as he starts to place small kisses over it and up along the calf muscle although his eyes never leave the display in front of him.

Peter laying on the kitchen counter in his shirt, opened, revealing boy’s mature muscles, pink cock twitching with pre-cum, full balls. One leg hanging down the counter and one stretched, resting on Tony’s shoulder in those silly watermelon socks that somehow make this entire picture even more arousing. But the most captivating part is Peter’s sweet little hole, perfectly visible, clean, nice and pink. He is shaved. There is not even a hair around his cock or his ass and Tony is starting to lose control.

“Mr. Stark-Mr. Stark pleeease-” Peter whimper and billionaire finally looks at bright red blushing face.

Peter is biting the collar of the shirt, pulling on the edges of sleeves nervously. Well, fuck…

Older man rushes forward, his mouth collides with Peter’s stomach that is brutally ravished with wet kisses and sucking, nibbling and all possible things Tony is capable of with his experienced mouth, leaving bruises on boy’s body as if it was a blank canvas and Tony was a painter. Which made him think of…

“You’re still a virgin, Peter, aren’t you?” he breathes against flat navel, looking up, so his beard scratches against the skin below and teenager arches his back in a whimper at that sensation.

“Y-yes... s-sorry…” he admits, chewing on the collar shyly and Stark curses.

_Sorry? All mine to defile and you apologize?_

Peter is being tortured for what seems like an eternity to him. Stark’s mouth is everywhere, the furthest it goes on his cock is just to lick the pre-cum off the tip which makes tears blur Peter’s vision. He is freaking desperate for release but every time he starts to moan too frequently, getting louder and louder, his mentor wraps his fingers around the base of boy’s cock tightly and denies him an orgasm that his body craves for more than anything, ignoring all begging and pleas and promises that he won’t do it again, that he won’t be bad and he will behave. It happens few times and Peter genuinely thinks his pleasure-torture cannot be worse when Stark suddenly presses his tongue into his hole and teenager’s entire body tenses as he cries out.

“FUCK! Oh god! Mr. Stark! M-Mr. Stark!” is the only thing Peter repeats for five minutes straight because it is the only thing that makes sense to his world at the moment while Stark’s tongue fucks him as deep as he can reach, swirling around the muscles and watch them react.

Older man’s hand is still on boy’s cock keeping him from cumming but after what seems infinity, he finally starts to move it up and down, but Peter squirms and sits up, taking it all away from Tony who gives boy confused look. The boy is devastated. Face bright red, wet eyelashes, trembling lips and cock still twitching as he says-

“C-could you finger me, Mr. Stark? P-please?” sounds a quiet bashful plea and Tony blinks as he straightens his back to look at the trembling boy.

“I want to cum with your fingers inside me-please, Mr. Stark.” Peter’s expression tells him he is ready to pass out if he doesn’t get what he wants and Tony steps closer, trying to keep a strict look on his face but it’s clear he is tempted.

“Peter, you are still a minor-”

“I know! I know, Mr. Stark! Just your fingers, please, please, pretty please!” Peter now goes on his knees right there on the kitchen countertop, bouncing on them as he begs and Tony has to bite his lip. The teenager puts his hands together, throwing puppy eyes at his mentor and Stark cannot decide where to look. If at Peter’s pretty begging eyes or his red knees or his cock that jumps deliciously every time boy bounces anxiously.

“You’re virgin-” Tony tries but Peter seems to have an answer for everything.

“It’s not like it matters! I am stretched, I swear! You can finger me, I do it every night before I go to sleep thinking about you inside me anyway.” he whimpers and bounces two more times before he is pulled closer, tightly pressed against Tony’s body and his ass is kneaded, making Peter throw his head back and moan like a little whore, lips wide open.

Tony’s beard rubs easily against boy’s nipple in this position and a finger finds its way between boy’s cheeks to press against the delightful ring of muscles. Peter responds by a moan and stretching his legs open, showing Tony how flexible he is, almost making a split right there in front of his mentor and still on his knees when a rough finger wet from saliva enters him and Peter whimpers, his head falling down onto Tony’s shoulder. Billionaire is unable to stop boy from rolling his hips up, that pretty wet cock humping soft fabric of Tony’s waistcoat.

“I’m gonna put my cock there on your birthday, baby. Gonna hit that sweet spot for you over and over...” Stark growls as he inserts the second finger in and it is what he says that tosses Peter over the edge, making him jerk his hips violently as he cums in spurts all over that expensive tailored suit, eyes screwed shut and fingers dug in Tony’s shoulders. The sounds he makes while cumming should not be allowed.

Stark holds Peter through his afterglow, removing fingers and stroking his back as sensitive boy trembles in his arms. It takes a moment in which Tony cherishes that he is allowed to hold this precious treasure, before Peter pulls back and sits down on his ass, knees red and aching but he can’t look away from Tony’s face.

“T-thank you, Mr. Stark?” he says shyly when he notices his load all over the luxurious waistcoat and shirt and puts his hands on his mouth quickly with a gasp.

“Shit-I-I am so sorry, Mr. Stark! I’m so-”

Tony stops him with his lips on boy’s, sucking on his bottom lip before he steps back to smile at devastated Peter. His brain probably turned into a mush and all he can do is to stare at his mentor dreamily with a silly smile. Tony’s hands are back in his pockets.

_Why is he so sexy when he has hands in his pockets?!_

“W-what about you, Mr. Stark?” Peter looks down at the erection in billionaire’s pants but he just shakes his head with a warm smile.

“We have all the time in the world for that, kid.”

There is a silence for a while before Tony steps closer and picks Peter up to put him back on the floor and teenager stumbles, grateful for Tony holding him because his legs are unexpectedly weak and shaky.

“Sooo… When is it your birthday, again?” Stark looks at him with a corner of his eye, sly smile on his lips and Peter lights up like a Christmas tree.

“Next month.” he bites his lip excitedly.

“Oh baby…” Tony sucks in some air, wrapping an arm around boy’s shoulder.

“I’m gonna ruin you.” he promises in a dark voice and Peter’s eyelids flutter at that.

“Y-yes, please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sooo much for reading! ^^  
> Please let me know what you think in comments below, kudos are highly appreciated! ♥  
> Love you all ^^
> 
> (For readers that have already read the first one: I had to change a week of waiting for Peter's birthday to a month for the sake of next chapter) ^^
> 
> If you enjoy my work, you can [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/O4O6IR77)


	2. Vanilla Makes Your Skin Prettier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday is finally here!  
> Peter is under an impression he gets away with everything because it's HIS birthday. Peter is wrong...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, so there you go, second chapter!  
> More happens in here, so it is a bit longer, hope you guys enjoy!  
> Glad you told me to write birthday chapter, I certainly loved to write it! ♥
> 
> ENJOY! Happy birthday, Peter! ^^
> 
> Say hi on my [TUMBLR](https://deaded-blush.tumblr.com/)

The small bedroom drowns in the dull light of a lamp on the nightstand, next to Peter’s bunk bed. He is breathing heavily, grateful that all his whimpering noises disappear in a rough hand of his mentor that is placed over his mouth while Tony’s body is pressed against his back. He can feel perfectly trimmed beard scratching his neck. Both men are kneeling on the floor, Peter’s back arched and back of his head resting on older man’s shoulder while his hands are scratching his own naked thighs, fingers digging into his flesh. The teenager really doesn’t know what else to do with them, Tony has explicitly forbidden him from touching himself. Four thick fingers that wiggle in his ass, hitting his prostate, every now and then, kick all doubts about the safety of this little… _stretching exercise_ from his head. May is right in the next room, making brownies for them but the door is locked… Besides, if Mr. Stark thinks this is safe, then who is Peter to doubt it?

“You can cum just from my fingers, I know you can, baby.” a low whisper brushes over his earlobe and boy shuts his eyes, swallowing a sound that would be otherwise so loud that it would surely make his aunt kick the door open in an instant. Peter can’t speak but he nods fervently, giving Mr. Stark a signal to fuck him harder, so he does. Every finger moves differently, doing various motions every time Tony thrusts them in and boy’s cock is damn ready to explode. His eyes roll back as white blurs behind his eyelids fill his vision and-

“Would you like some tea, Mr. Stark?” May calls from behind the door, giving Peter a heart attack as boy’s eyes snap open, looking at Tony with a terrified look but billionaire frowns at him in confusion.

“Did I tell you to stop?” he whispers to the boy and calls out “Yes, please, thank you May!” right after, never even stopping the movement of his fingers while speaking. So Peter tries to go from panicking back to climaxing and Tony’s fingers are more than capable of delivering him back to the heights of pleasure.

“Cum for me, baby... NOW.”

Peter swears Tony’s voice falls under _porn_ category in the world of sounds and is entirely enough to toss him over the verge. But superiority soaked in the last word gives him no time to even think about it. So he doesn't. He cums hard, thick spurts of his load covering the floor under his member that is still twitching shamelessly and he can feel Stark's grin against his neck before a soft affectionate kiss softly lands on his skin.

Since their first time in the kitchen, they have done this every time they’ve got a chance and the aftercare Tony gives him every single time, even if it’s just two minutes-lasting dry humping, is still blowing boy’s mind away. Mr. Stark is one wild animal when he craves Peter's body but everytime boy comes, he turns into something Peter never even dared to imagine that he would see. Tony is gentle, he is tender with the boy… He is treating him as if Peter is the most precious thing in the world, kissing his neck slowly, his lips barely touching the skin, petting his red burning cheeks and humming soothingly and sometimes, only sometimes, Mr. Stark even closes his eyes and rubs his nose against boy’s cheek almost… _lovingly_?

But Peter knows it's not a love, just a sexual desire. Not like he is complaining but he is also young and naive. And he hopes that maybe… No, that cannot be. Not after what happened a few weeks ago. He was used to Tony letting him stay overnight in Stark Tower every weekend for almost a year now for his internship. To tinker together in his workshop, to fix some things and sometimes Peter would stay there alone if Tony had to leave because someone fucked things up in Stark Industries every now and then. It was like that before and they wanted it to stay that way, Peter’s internship and learning from genius Tony Stark was an important thing for his future, both as a student and as an Avenger. But since their _kitchen action_ , most of the time things ended up unfinished for they couldn’t keep their hands to themselves.

Peter still remembers that one night in Stark Tower when he was laying in his room unable to sleep, his naive little mind wandering dangerously close to the taboo between him and his mentor. Why should he sleep alone when he could just crawl to Tony’s bed and enjoy cuddling and warmth of the older man's body? Well, he shouldn't, _right_? He was as silent as only he could be but to his surprise, his mentor knew instantly someone moved on the bed and woke up before Peter could even try to get close. That night was the only time they ever had a fight. Tony sent him back to his room but Peter protested, _of course_ , he did. He wanted to hold the strong body while falling asleep, use Tony’s shoulder as a pillow and trace little kisses along the edge of arc reactor. To let Tony Stark's face the first thing he would see after waking up. But his mentor snapped at him so harshly, in such a hostile voice that Peter was getting unpleasant shivers just at the memory of it.

“ _No one sleeps next to me, not even you, Peter! Now shut it and go to your fucking room!_ ”. Those words are still echoing in his mind even though he is trying to not think about them as much as possible.

He should know better. Sleeping in one bed was probably too intimate… It's funny to think about it that way since Stark was four fingers deep in his ass just moments ago but sleeping next to him was probably too much. Peter smirks bitterly at the thought. He guesses he is just another precious toy in Stark’s collection but doesn’t dare to give that idea more than two seconds of his attention. He better enjoys it while it lasts.

The teenager lets Stark help him stand up from the floor, hissing at the pain in his knees from kneeling on the wooden boards for too long.

“Good boy.” Tony smiles at him proudly and kisses him on the forehead, walking away to fetch Peter some clothes. The teenager just stands there in the middle of his room, naked with cum still dripping from his manhood and a crease between his eyebrows becomes visible. 

_Who kisses their sex toys on forehead?_

He is pretty sure he's read something about kisses on forehead being an expression of true love, deeper connection, commitment... _Well, dear Google, not in this case, right?_ Not when someone yells at you and calls you, he quotes: “ _Pathetic little shit._ ” for wanting to sleep next to them. The only reason he was able to deal with that night was the way Tony’s demeanour has changed since the morning after. He never apologized because, yeah, “sorry” is not really in the vocabulary of Tony fucking Stark and not even Peter is going to save that word down in his database. But it was written in billionaire’s face that he felt like a piece of trash for yelling those things at the boy.

He hugged the teenager longer and more often than he did ever before, letting him pick breakfast and even turned his phone OFF to spend an entire day just by Peter’s side without any interruptions. Tony was asking him how he was doing and how he felt more often than was necessary, giving him surprise hugs from behind, affectionately squeezing boy’s shoulder every time he passed by, kissing him with pauses only for breathing while he fingered him in the workshop. But that day was Sunday and Tony didn’t forget to whisper in Peter’s ear to never ask him to sleep next to him or attempt it ever again while giving the boy a goodbye kiss on his cheek. So Peter did not attempt it and he did not ask. 

“You okay?” Tony turns his head curiously, narrowing his eyes while handing Peter tissues to clean his mess and tearing boy from his thoughts.

“W-wha? Oh, yeah. Yeah, I am, thanks, Mr. Stark.” Peter blushes a little, taking tissues from mentor’s hand to wipe the seed off his groin.

“It’s Tony, Peter.” billionaire rolls his eyes. He told him already so many times, but Peter just grins wickedly.

“It sounds more superior… I like that.” the boy says in a honey-soaked voice and Stark licks his lips briefly.

“Don’t tempt me, kid.”

“But I like to tempt you… _MR. Stark, sir_.” Peter presses the tip of his tongue against the inside of his cheek, thrusting against it with his muscle and grins when he sees the flame in Tony’s eyes.

It has been a month already but he still didn’t get his mouth or even his hands on the billionaire. His mentor was only giving and giving and refused Peter’s pleas to let him at least give him a blowjob. Tony always said he would be unable to hold back and would have to, Peter quotes again: “ _tie you up and fuck you raw_ ” and their entire plan to wait for Peter’s seventeenth birthday would go to hell. So Peter, _of course_ , did everything in his might to lure Stark to the point of losing control but this man had more self-discipline than anyone would ever think.

“Brownies are done!” May’s voice calling for them from the kitchen chases away the haze of lust that was hovering over Peter’s room and the boy takes his clothes from Stark with a much meeker smile due to Tony still looking at him as if he wanted to kill him… or fuck him... _raw_. Peter is not sure which one is the case.

 

*

 

**Twenty minutes later**

 

“Mmm…. delicious.” Stark makes some obscene noises while chewing on a chocolate dessert that May baked for them. Entirely ridiculous jealousy kicks in Peter who sits right next to his mentor on a wooden chair, his plate already empty on the table in front of him.

He is not allowed to take another brownie, because: “ _Mr. Stark is a guest, I’ve made them for him. You’ve already had enough, Peter. Come on, behave a little._ ”. Tony heard it when May said that. And of course, he didn’t do anything. Of course, he just kept eating with that smug fucking-bloody handsome grin on his gorgeous face. And of course, Peter knew he was giving him shit because he teased way too much earlier.

 _Wow, what a punishment, Mr. Stark. No brownie for me, I am so frustrated right now._

The way May is looking at Tony while sitting across the table like she wants to eat HIM instead is not helping Peter’s mood either.

 _He would never want you. He wants me. He wants to fuck your nephew “raw”_ , crosses Peter’s upset mind and he hates himself for being offensive towards his aunt even if it’s only in his thoughts.

“More tea?” May asks suddenly, waking Peter up from his little mental rebellion.

“Um-y-yeah thank you, Aunt May.” he smiles and she turns instantly to Tony which costs Peter all of his self-control to not roll his eyes at the way she tilts her head and pretends to be at least five years younger.

_More, Aunt May. He likes his meat younger... Much younger._

Okay, this time Peter shifts in his chair uncomfortably, chewing on his lip as he just managed to shock even himself. He has no idea where in the hell is that sassiness coming from so he just watches as May asks Tony if he wants more. Billionaire nods and Peter’s aunt is already getting up, turning away from them to make more tea.

“Yes, I would like some _more_ ,” Tony says kindly but the last word comes out with an undertone that only Peter is able to understand and of course Stark’s eyes are already all over his body. Teenager’s breath catches as Tony Stark, in their kitchen, with May just four steps away from them, is eye-fucking him with a heavy gaze and the boy is unable to even move.

“Actually, I would like something stronger, May. Mind making a cocktail for me?” Tony asks, his eyes never leaving teenage boy sitting next to him and his hand moves to Peter’s thigh-

“Aren’t you driving, Tony?” May turns around but older man's hand is back in his lap, his face not revealing any hints of worry or adrenaline from being almost caught touching underaged nephew of a woman that is currently talking to him.

“My car is driving me.” he replies simply and when May turns away with a curious “Oh?”, the genius starts to explain to her how it works and his fingers conveniently find a way between Peter’s legs, rubbing along his immediately hard length while talking to May, looking at teenager just with a corner of his eye.

Peter’s hands are gripping the edge of the chair on both sides, his eyelids fluttering and his lips parted while he tries to breathe as calmly and quietly as possible which is quite difficult when Tony fucking Stark reaches under your sweatpants, knowing you have no underwear at the moment and starts to pull on your cock. And on top of that, ignoring the fact your aunt is right there, talking to Tony casually while making a drink for him, is pretty impossible. Peter swears his heart has never beaten faster than now and he wants to tell Tony to be fucking responsible, to stop before she turns way too fast and notices. He wants to pull away or at least glare at him but all he is doing is watching Stark’s face breathlessly, eyes hooded while his flushed cheeks burn and total submission is written in his face and god, Tony Stark loves to read it.

Peter rolls his hips up, trying to thrust in Tony’s hand but before he knows it, mentor’s hand is away to reach for a glass that May hands to the billionaire ten seconds later. And Peter’s cock twitches frustratedly in his pants.

“I-uh-just- I gotta-you know…” he jumps from the chair, managing to hit his knee hard against the corner of the table and lets out a painful whimper as he rushes to the bathroom. Both adults watch him leave. May rolls her eyes with an amused grin and looks at Tony.

“Teenagers…” she sighs affectionately and Tony nods with a smile.

_Teenagers…_

Peter jerks himself off in the bathroom in a record time, cleaning up everything quickly and uses some water to splash over his face to cool himself down, especially his cheeks that are flooded with blood. He is thinking about going to doctor someday because it is not normal to blush as hard as he always does at any occasion that just slightly diverges from a definition of word “normal” and his eyebrows furrow as he rubs already visible bruise on his knee. A bit of his skin is torn off and there is some blood leaking.

_Clumsy idiot._

The boy quickly places a band-aid on it, cursing inside because the only package in the closet is for kids.

_Why did you have to buy those, May?_

The universe seems to mock him, even more, the moment he takes one out and looks at it. It is red and yellow with a picture of Iron Man in the middle.

_Ha-ha, so fucking hilarious._

He places one more over the wound that is too big for just one. This time it happens to be Hello Kitty and he hates the universe even more. Peter checks himself in the mirror few more times to make sure he looks presentable - well, he does not but screw it - and grabs the door handle to march outside of the bathroom at last. His heart sinks the moment his eyes fall on the kitchen. It’s empty and May is cleaning the plates and empty glass from the table. When she notices him, she is smiling amusedly.

“What have you been doing there?”

“I-uh… Was I in there THAT long?” he spreads his arms frustratedly which makes May only laugh.

“Yeah, we were worried you’ve got stuck in the toilet.” she chuckled and carried dirty plates to the sink.

_HA-HA, how jolly of you, HA-HA-HA._

“So, Mr. Stark-”

“-had to go." she finishes for him.

"He has better things to do than wait for you to get out of the bathroom, Peter.” she gives him mirthful smile and he fights the urge to roll his eyes.

“Did you thank him for letting you have a birthday party at Stark Tower?”

“Of course, I did!” he sighs loudly, catching May’s attention. She just gives him her parental look and raises one eyebrow which is enough for Peter to duck his head, feeling guilty.

“Sorry, I… I hit my knee real bad.” he tries and that makes her chuckle.

“Yeah, we’ve noticed... Come here.” she shakes her head and Peter obeys, going over to hug his aunt.

“I love you.” she sighs against his hair and Peter’s anger bleeds out of his veins together with the frustration and disappointment immediately.

“I love you too, Aunt May.” he hums and squeezes her tightly.

“Now, go to sleep, birthday boy. I want you to go to the tower tomorrow early and help Mr. Stark to get it ready. Don’t expect him to take care of the entire party.” she sends him to the bed and he is tempted to tell her that Mr. Stark is lord of parties and taking care of one small seventeenth birthday would be no biggy for him but keeps that one to himself.

He strips off his clothes once he is in the bed, just keeping on his boxers and rolls his eyes at the Iron Man and Hello Kitty band-aids on his knee, picking up his phone. His eyes narrow at the sharp light from the screen before they get used to it.

_00:03 am. I am officially seventeen!_

Peter grins before his phone vibrates in his hands, startling him for a second. It is a text from Tony Stark and he taps the bubble, biting his lip as the excitement already starts to gather inside.

_Mr. Stark♥ 00:04 am  
Happy birthday, little shit ;P_

Peter lights up like a Christmas tree, grinning wide as he squirms a little on the bed from all the excitement and quickly types in the response.

_Little Shit♥ 00:04 am  
Thank you, Mr. Stark. Hope you can fall asleep tonight… You know… Considering what is ahead of us today 3;P_

Peter sends the message, having a problem not to squeak when his jaw drops. It reads _“Little Shit♥”_. Little Shit fucking HEART emoji. When did Stark add it there? It probably worries him more than it should, but he cannot deny how good it feels, to see it there.

_Mr. Stark♥ 00:05 am  
Baby, I would be more concerned about yourself because daddy is going to do unspeakable things to your body today. You better get some sleep ;)_

Peter rolls his eyes back as he bites down a moan and his hips roll up against the thin fabric of his bed sheets.

_Y-yes, please do…_

_Little Shit♥ 00:05 am  
Oh, I can’t wait. Are you gonna spank me too? If I am bad? It’s my birthday, I should get whatever I want ^^_

Peter grins at the phone but there is no response for already two minutes and his smile is fading. He sends two more messages, wishing Tony goodnight in the last one but the other man probably already turned off his phone to get some decent sleep. Teenager sighs as he locks the screen and presses his cheek against his pillow, closing his eyes to try to fall asleep. After around ten minutes that feel like ten hours to Peter, his phone vibrates and he grabs it perhaps way too eagerly, tapping the screen to open the message.

_Mr. Stark♥ 00:17 am  
Goodnight, little shit._

_Mr. Stark♥ 00:17 am  
Love you_

Peter locks the screen, his knuckles white as he squeezes the device.

_I’ve just got the best birthday present ever._

Boy kisses the screen of his phone before he happily falls asleep, dreaming about all that can happen tomorrow.

 

*

 

**Birthday, early afternoon**

 

“You could at least help me out a bit.” Peter whines, carrying all the trays with food to the living room, arranging everything to look perfect for the party.

Tony just laughs from his spot on the sofa, leaned against the cushions, black shirt opened, revealing arc reactor and the perfection that is called Tony’s body while holding a glass of whiskey on his thigh with one hand and swapping the screen of his tablet with another one.

“I’m an old man, kid. My legs are not what they used to be.” Tony chuckles from his comfy spot, taking a sip.

“You’re not so old when it comes to your libido, Mr. Stark.”

Tony chokes on his drink.

“Since when do you know a meaning of that word?” billionaire narrows his eyes, watching Peter walk back to the kitchen with his _I’m-Peter-Parker-Little-Shit -Trademark_ smile on his lips.

“Since you’ve put your fingers in me, Mr. Stark.” he throws back casually, carrying another tray with food to place it on the coffee table, making sure his ass is nice and visible for Tony.

“Don’t tempt me, kid.”

Oh god. Peter knows that voice. He just might get his birthday present earlier than they planned. He was begging Stark to take him the moment he stepped out the elevator, but Tony told him explicitly that they are going to do it after the party, saying something about “Delayed gratification” and all Peter was able to do about it was to pout and complain about him using big fancy words which made Tony laugh. Heartily. One of those genuine laughs that always warmed boy’s heart when he heard them.

“Sir, there is an emergency-” Jarvis interrupts them and Peter is ready to start whimper and protest that it is his birthday but Tony stops him with a motion of his hand before he can even open his mouth.

“Did Stark Industries explode?”

“No, sir.”

“Terrorist attack?”

“No, sir.”

“Someone hacked us and managed to get to all my dark plans to take over the planet?”

Jarvis and both Peter remain quiet. Tony rolls his eyes as he drinks from the glass and puts it on the coffee table in front of him, getting up.

“That was a joke you two.” he shakes his head at Peter who manages to start to breathe again and laughs nervously.

“Mrs. Potts used the word _emergency_ , sir. She is expecting your video call.” the AI ignores the joke and Tony motions with his hand for Peter to continue with preparations.

“Get the gifts over there. No peeking. Only the ones with _Happy Birthday Peter_ on it.” the older man reminds him with a strict look and Peter nods, feeling small and happy about obeying in the way only Tony Stark manages him to do.

It takes an hour for Peter to finish everything, tables are full of all delicious goodness that Tony ordered for the occasion. A cake is cooling in the fridge, taking all the space. Stark wanted to get him even bigger one but Peter protested too much, saying that he didn’t care about cake and that it would be a waste of money. Just like all the boxes wrapped in gift paper that are in Stark’s bedroom next to the bed. Peter counts three that are supposed to go to the living room and seventeen-fucking-more boxes that are for later, for only Peter to see. Yeah, it would be a little suspicious if May and Peter’s friends saw so many gifts from Stark.

Peter is not used to be this long without attention and becomes restless. Everything is ready. He looks at his phone to check the time. It’s only half hour after three. Party is supposed to start at five. And Tony is still talking to Pepper in his office. The teenager walks quietly towards the room to try and peek in, maybe motion to Tony and give him a hint that he is dying out of boredom there when the door closes quietly and Peter frowns, grabbing the handle but they won’t open.

“Mr. Stark is busy at the moment and should not be interrupted.” 

_You can be such a pain in the ass, Mr. Jarvis._

Peter spends another fifteen minutes walking around the apartment, looking in the fridge several times to find something to eat but he is not in the mood for anything he sees there. Except for the cake of course, but that is for later. 

_Or is it?_

Peter looks towards locked office with an evil grin. It’s his birthday after all, right? He can do whatever he wants. The boy takes the tray with a cake out and places it on the kitchen counter, glad for his superhuman strength else he would drop it. He opens the drawer to take out a big knife, mischievous smile on his lips, and cuts a big piece for himself, returning the cake back to the fridge after placing the piece on a small plate. The teenager has a victorious smile from accomplishing something he was not supposed to do on his face as he takes a fork and walks around the tower while moaning at the taste of the dessert. Now he wishes he went for the bigger one but he had no idea it would taste this good.

_Perhaps it tastes so good because it’s forbidden?_

“Hehehe…” Peter can’t contain that laugh from being bad again, remembering what happened the last time he was naughty. 

Just the flashbacks of Tony Stark fingering him on the kitchen counter gets him in the mood and he wonders how in the hell is he going to survive tonight if just Tony’s rough digits always make him dripping. The boy is lost in his thoughts when he finds himself in Stark’s bedroom, his mischievous gaze falls on the boxes wrapped in Iron Man red gift paper with golden ribbons. Peter wonders how can Tony’s ego fit in the tower but he would lie if he said he didn’t like it.

The boy peeks out of the bedroom to see the door to the office still closed and he puts the plate with the cake on a perfectly smooth white wooden desk and rubs his hands excitedly as he walks towards the presents. Does it really matter if he opens those now or a few hours later? Of course, it doesn’t.

_It’s MY birthday._

Peter goes on his knees in front of the pile of gifts, his eyes shining with excitement as he grabs the first box that comes to his hands. He is about to tear the paper when he realizes he needs to be stealthy about this and does his best to remove the red paper as quietly and sparingly as possible. He does his best to not to damage the paper and once he opens the first gift, his smile grows wide.

“Holy shit!” he squeaks quietly, running his fingers over the perfect three-piece suit that will fit him perfectly with no doubts.

It's dark blue with cold grey waistcoat and silver buttons. He feels even closer to Mr. Stark like this and he admires the masterpiece in front of him before he reaches for a smaller box, opening it just as carefully. 

It is a shiny black carton, there are not letters or logos that would hint what could be the mysterious content of it. This gets Peter even more excited and he places the box on the soft almond carpet, kneeling in front of it as he chews on his lip and takes off the upper part of the box. His jaw drops instantly as he blinks at slick Iron Man-red vibrator laying on a silky black pillow inside. There are golden parts in wavy curves wrapped around the handle and a bright blue glowing circle. Peter bites his lip as he reaches to touch it and try it in his hand.

The surface is silicone, slightly bent and the handle seems to be very light metal. When the boy finally feels brave enough to take it from the box, he cannot stop thrill rushing through his veins. Mr. Stark made him a vibrator? In his colours? Of course, he did. Of course, the billionaire was aware of how much Peter adores him. Surely he wanted the boy to take it home and fuck himself with it during school days when they couldn’t be together. Just that idea makes Peter moan softly.

Teenager touches the glowing circle curiously and runs his thumb along it, jumping a little as vibrator comes to life, sending waves down Peter’s fingers as he quickly moves his thumb back along the circle counterclockwise and the toy goes calmer until it stops completely. The boy is impressed at how quiet it is, even on high vibrations there was almost no sound and he smirks.

_That’s gonna be handy when May is home._

Boy’s eyes fly towards the door. Nope, still no one. He asks Jarvis how much longer is it going to take and is more than happy about the estimated time.

_More than enough…_

Peter stands up with his newest toy in hand and closes the door of Stark’s bedroom, making sure it’s locked.

 

*

 

Peter is kneeling on the bed, his breath laboured. His gift from Mr. Stark that he was not supposed to open until later that day is between his heels as boy brings himself up and down onto the length of the well-lubed vibrator. Vibrations are set in a rather low mode but they are enough to cause an earthquake in teenager’s body. He wears one of Tony’s t-shirts, old one, black with rugged _ACDC_ logo on front. It is slightly loosened around Peter’s body, Tony is a bigger man than him after all. Boy’s pants and underwear are laying on the carpet next to the bed together with his socks and the t-shirt he was wearing previously. He might just have some kink that includes wearing his mentor’s clothes... The teenager is trying to keep his soft moans low, trying to hit his prostate on his own but doesn’t dare to. That is Tony’s to take. Speak of the Devil…

“Having fun, kid?”

Peter panics instantly and jumps, vibrator slipping out of his body as he crawls to the corner of the bed on his knees and pulls the hem of ACDC t-shirt down to cover his privates in shame, his face brighter than Iron Man suit.

_What the hell?!_

He closed the door. He locked the fucking door. How is it that Tony is casually leaning against the desk with plate in his hand, eating the cake Peter didn’t finish before, his eyes not leaving the boy that looks so tasty on his knees, shyly trying to cover his erection as he cutely grips on the edge of the t-shirt, keeping it down between his legs in embarrassment. The tips of boy’s hair are slightly wet from sweat and he seems really ashamed, ready to beg for forgiveness but the vibrator on the bed is still on and still wet from being in Peter’s well-lubed little-

“I’m sorry, Mr. Stark-I… I’ve got bored and-” Peter finally looks up.

Tony can never get enough of those big brown eyes. Especially when they are wide, trying to look innocent after they’ve done something bad. Especially when Peter bounces on his knees in that childish way…

_Especially on your knees…_

“I-It’s my birth-birthday s-so I thought... you know, Mr. Stark? It doesn’t matter when… I mean… I thought-”

“You thought wrong, kid.”

Strictness in that voice makes Peter freeze on a spot. He touches his lips with the tip of his tongue to make them wet as his throat suddenly goes dry, heart pounding from being caught… Again.

“And I don’t remember allowing you to take a piece of cake either.” Tony sighs, placing the plate back on the desk behind him, sucking briefly on his own fingertips to clean them.

_Oh shit._

The billionaire is still wearing his black shirt opened, arc reactor glowing, surrounded by muscles that don’t say anything about Tony’s age. Black suit trousers hold perfectly on his hips and Peter can’t tear his eyes away from Tony’s V lines that lead down to his… He is erected.

“Your friends and aunt will be here excited for you to cut the cake and make a wish but you’ve already taken a piece, Peter.” Tony shakes his head in disapproval.

“I’ve already made a wish. Seems like it came true.” boy tries in a sweet voice, eyeing Tony and giving him a hint.

The older man shakes his head slowly but Peter notices corners of his mouth lifting in an attempt to hold back a warm smile. Tony’s hands move to his belt, undoing it as he walks towards the bed and Peter gulps.

_Dear Lord, he is going to do it… Finally. Finally! He is-_

“Get over here, you little shit,” Tony growls in a voice that is ten shades darker as he sits at the edge of the bed, the belt in his hand folded in half. And he waits. Knees spread and Peter knows what it means.

“But-”

“Yes, your butt. Exactly. Right over daddy’s knee.” Tony pats his thigh and Peter chews on his bottom lip, sliding off the bed slowly.

_He is doing the “daddy” thingy again…_

Peter reaches for the vibrator to turn it off before he would be bent over the knee but Stark grabs his wrist and pulls him over impatiently, making him gasp. He is not violent or overly harsh. He is harsh just enough to make more pre-cum leak from boy’s cock as he instantly bends him over, rough hand already kneading one cheek.

“I’m sorry Mr. Stark! I-” Peter starts instantly in his puppy voice but the sudden whiplash of leather belt delivered to his skin is enough to make him shut up in an instant. Boy gasps.

“First your punishment, baby. Then apology.” his mentor purrs to him, his open hand petting the red stripe left on Peter’s cheek.

Tony’s thigh is supporting boy’s stomach while another one is under his chest. He is practically lying over mentor’s spread legs, his cock in between, desperate and leaking with nothing to rub against. Peter whimpers which makes Tony chuckle and more whiplashes are delivered to boy’s arse. It is not too hard, but it is definitely not soft. Stark knows his boy already, he knows how much force to put into it in order to get him mewling. And that is exactly what Peter does.

“You’ll get only five. It’s your birthday.” Tony feels kind enough to inform the kid and Peter thanks him with a voice soaked with sarcasm which earns him two extra slaps.

The billionaire soothes Peter’s skin expertly, boy humming at the sensation of his loving hands on the red skin and lets out a little moan when Stark leans down to kiss it better for him. But maybe too soon, his mentor is back on his feet, leaving Peter on the bed as he walks towards the desk where he left the cake. But that is okay. His next words kick any frustration or doubts out of boy’s head together with all coherent thoughts.

“Lie down and get yourself open, baby. Daddy is gonna hit that sweet spot for you now.”

To say it felt like the world just stopped and everything faded around them would be a terrible misunderstanding. Peter remembers he needs to breathe after his lungs start to hurt and suddenly, he is nervous. But also excited. Mostly excited...

“N-now?” he breathes out, gripping on bed sheets under him without realizing. The city below them that he can see from giant glass wall of Tony’s bedroom stops existing.

His mentor takes a bite of the cake from the fork and stops in the middle of the motion, raising an eyebrow at Peter’s question. He fakes confusion.

“Yes? I just said it, kid.”

“B-but, didn’t you said _after_ the party?”

Tony scoffs as he walks to the bed and stops in front of Peter, plate in his hand, legs spread enough to gain a dominant aura and make the boy feel small again as he eyes him up and down. As if it was his body he was humming about lasciviously and not the white cake fondant he just licked off the fork.

“Suddenly you remember so well what I say and what we are supposed to do.” Tony narrows his eyes with a slight smirk on his gorgeous lips.

“Work yourself open. Now.”

So Peter reaches for his toy and turns it off. He crawls back on the bed so when he lies down he is lying there fully, right in front of Tony that does nothing. Just watches him. It makes Peter’s hands shaky and he swallows nervosity down together with the vibrator that disappears between his lips, pushing it as far as he can and reaches almost the base without choking. His eyes never leave Tony’s face. He wants the billionaire to see he has been training for this. Even though Stark never let him do those things to him, he has been training. He wanted to be perfect for his love-mentor. His _mentor_. 

It makes him moan when he sees what it does to Tony. How his hands get shaky and his lips part a little, a low growl escaping his throat and Peter smiles triumphantly as much as he can with his gift between his thin lips when all of the sudden vibrator goes on and boy quickly pulls it out as if it was biting.

“What the-” he snaps his eyes to Tony with a quizzical look but realizes what is going on, narrowing his eyes. 

Tony is giving him a shit-eating grin as he reveals a thin elegant remote in his hand and genuinely chuckles at Peter’s expression.

“Baby, you didn’t really think I would give you such toy and let you go all crazy with it when you're alone, now did you?” billionaire smiles as he moves a finger along the circle and vibrator goes off.

“I’ll decide when to turn it on or off when you are home, Peter. Depends if you ask me nicely or if you behave.” he winks at him and teenager whimpers through closed lips.

_I love when you command me, Mr. Stark…_

“Now, put it where it belongs, baby.” Tony’s voice is kinder but also darker, his eyes are not leaving Peter’s legs that fall open in front of him.

Suddenly the nervosity is gone. This is all he has been dreaming about for so long, god… He is more than ready. The boy is trying to keep looking at Stark’s face when he pushes the toy inside, loving the tiny motions on his face as Peter responds to the intensity of vibrations that Tony controls with a gentle movement of his fingers over the glowing circle. But soon enough, he can’t do more than just close his eyes and moan with his hand under his ass, moving the toy in and out. Yes, he did this before but that was nothing in comparison to the intensity of thrill from being watched. Knowing it is Tony who controls it, who reduces him into little desirous mess.

“Keep your eyes closed, baby.”

That simple instruction sounds so much more gentle. Almost as if it wasn’t even command. More like… asking? Peter puts two and two together and knows what it means. If Tony Stark starts this gentle treatment even after everything Peter has done that day, he is about to take him. He told him before he wants to do it right. Take his time… Make Peter feel relaxed, make him lose his mind. Tony’s descriptions were VERY detailed and boy’s body responds just to the memories of mentor’s voice against his neck that haunt him. And indeed, the vibrator is turned off and pulled out of him, making him part his lips. He feels Tony’s hands on his knees as his fingers brush against the band-aid and-

_Oh no!_

Peter opens his eyes and wants to look away instantly but Tony is kneeling between his legs, his fingers still on the plastic strips and his smile is almost loving. Peter turns bright red.

“I-I’m not a kid! We didn’t have any others home so I had to-” he goes up on his elbows, his lower back still flat on the bed and legs spread in front of kneeling Tony Stark whose smile grows and eyes are even softer.

_Huh?_

“Of course, you’re not a kid. Look at you.” billionaire lets out a little chuckle that turns into something darker as he eyes what is between Peter’s legs, licking his lips sensually.

Peter can feel the burn on his cheeks… And it gets even worse.

“So this is me-” rough finger brushes over the Iron Man band-aid “-and this is you?” he smiles as he touches the one with Hello Kitty and Peter wishes he could just die.

“Now, close your eyes, _kitty_. Relax...” Tony hums, his smile is smug but also affectionate and Peter wants to protest. He wants to tell him he is not a kitty, he is a smart young man, he just turned seventeen! But the way Tony says that word makes him close his eyes and fall down on his back, his hips squirming anxiously. Tony’s hand is there to stop them in a matter of seconds.

“Shhh…”

The teenager feels the weight of his mentor’s body leave the bed but he knows better than that to open his eyes and look. He has been naughty enough for one day. Besides he trusts Tony, maybe more than he should. He hears ceramic sound in the distance but not too far away. Soon Stark’s weight is back on the bed, once again, between Peter’s legs.

“Take off your shirt baby. No peeking.”

Peter does as he is told, throwing the t-shirt to the side, unsure if it landed on the bed or the floor and waits patiently. Nothing happens for a while and boy starts to become restless when something… something cold and sticky is smeared over Peter’s chest and down to the tensed muscles of his flat stomach. Stark’s hand is on his body but there is that… _something_ between and Peter gasps at the sensation.

_What the-?!_

Fear strikes through his body but only for a brief moment. Because when he opens his eyes, he sees Tony on his knees, one hand and one elbow, licking the cake off Peter’s stomach.

“F-fuck…”

Teenager whimpers, arching his back and it is not an accident when Tony’s mouth brushes over the tip of boy’s dripping cock. Boy seriously thinks he is going to give that cake some white topping for a moment because he's never even imagined Tony in this position.

“You’re the birthday boy who likes cakes so much, aren’t you… _kitty_?” Tony grins at him, some of the vanilla fillings are on his beard and Peter wants to lick it off but before he can even try or answer, Tony’s fingers dirty from the dessert are over his lips, a middle finger sliding in between.

“Lick it, kitty.” Stark bites the skin of his inner thigh right after and he knows damn well why. 

It makes Peter open his mouth in a wanton moan, allowing Tony to slide more fingers into boy’s mouth. However, his palm is dirty as well and leaves the vanilla filling all over Peter’s mouth and jawline by the time teenager is done cleaning mentor’s fingers.

Boy’s eyelids flutter as he opens eyes, rolling them back instantly because Tony is on all fours, crawling up his body in a predatory way and attacks boy’s jaw, flicking his tongue over the skin and swallows little pieces of cake he gathers there, sucking right after. Peter is going to have some beautiful love bruises there later.

Before teenager can even ask for it, their mouths meet in a burning kiss that is surprisingly sweet at the same time. Not only because the vanilla flavour is still lingering on Tony’s tongue but because _vanilla_ is what Tony gives him for a change. He is gentle, he makes that kiss count. He brings himself down, the arc reactor pressing against Peter’s wildly-raising chest but doesn’t let his entire weight on a boy. Their wet muscles are still flicking between their mouths, exploring the taste of each other as Peter’s fingers find their way up to Tony’s shoulder, pulling his shirt down. Billionaire helps him, raising up a little to take it off and throw it away but his lips never stop making love to teenager’s mouth. Next time he closes the gap between their bodies, it’s only skin on skin, slender fingers scratching down mentor’s biceps and Tony is trying his best to stay patient.

“Help me take off my pants, baby.” Stark breathes in Peter’s mouth and boy reaches down, doing his best to open the buttons while having his lips ravished by perfection that is Tony Stark.

It takes longer than Tony prefers for Peter to finally manage to undo all buttons and billionaire kicks the trousers off. There is no underwear and next thing teenager knows is hot throbbing flesh against his own, rubbing dryly together.

“Where is the lube?”

It takes a moment for Peter to realize that question is for him and he breaks the kiss to look up, searching with his hand for the bottle he left on the bed, he is sure about it. He finds it under one of the pillows and hands it to Tony breathlessly because he knows how close he is to losing his virginity.

“So pretty, Peter… So fucking pretty…” Stark murmurs, dragging him back to reality and Peter has never been more grateful for that because the reality is beautiful with Tony on his knees, stroking his more than an impressive length and making sure it is properly lubed while looking directly in Peter’s eyes.

_Why would he look into my eyes like that?_

“Hell, I’ve waited for this moment…” billionaire sighs as he makes sure Peter’s hole is wet enough and sits down on his heels, grabbing boy under his thighs to pull him closer.

He had enough prep before, there is no point in prolonging their suffering. Teenager’s bottom is resting upon Tony’s thighs and brown eyes are big, full of emotion that he didn’t plan to show but it is there, written right on the red blushing face and Tony doesn’t seem to mind. He returns it. He looks at Peter the same way as he pushes tip against the ring of muscles, Peter’s legs falling apart and he brings one slender finger to his mouth to bite on it in anticipation.

“It’s okay, baby. Let me hear you.” Tony smiles, his voice is an embodiment of reassurance that reverberates through Peter’s body and earns Stark the most beautiful moan that turns into a whimper when he pushes in.

“Tony…” Peter’s voice is dripping with need and his mentor smiles with a gentle nod, moving his hips in a slow excruciating rhythm.

He ignores Peter’s begging for more, for “ _harder!_ ”. Tony Stark has somehow managed to earn the love and trust of the most precious boy in this world that is Peter Parker and he is not about to fuck it up. Only when he is finally balls deep and Peter’s legs are wrapped around his waist, he starts to move. Really move.

“Oh, god… M-Mr. Stark-” boy whimpers ravenously and arches his back but click of Tony’s tongue while he pulls almost all the way out and then slams his hips back against Peter’s cheeks, makes him look up.

He is scared for a moment that he did something wrong, that he is not what Tony hoped for but mentor’s face is so kind, so affectionate and… loving?

“It’s Tony, Peter… From now on, it’s only Tony,” he says against boy’s lips, kissing him right after in a case he would want to protest.

Soon, Peter gets used to fullness inside of him and never wants it to stop. He is confident enough to tell Stark to move faster and Tony does. They get to the point when the older man is pounding into his sweet boy while Peter is hugging him and making all kind of noises that drive Stark crazy. Everything goes blank when his prostate is hit by the tip of the fat cock, Peter tenses and cries out, arching his back, his hands up, desperately trying to grip on bed sheets, pillows, their clothes, whatever is there in his reach and squirms so deliciously that Tony is unable to stop.

He takes boy’s hips, holding them with big palms and goes back on his knees, rolling his hips against the entrance of Peter’s pretty little ass. By the time he is done, Peter comes twice but Tony cannot hold back anymore. The muscles inside the boy are milking him in a way that should be not be allowed and he can feel his heart accelerating with building orgasm that rips through him in the way he cannot remember from any previous experience. His boy opens his delicate mouth wide to cry out his name.

_No Mr. Stark anymore. It’s Tony. It’s Tony what he screams._

And Stark gives him all vanilla that he has…

 

*

 

**Ten minutes before midnight**

 

“You know… Technically, it’s still my birthday sooo…” Peter makes puppy eyes at Tony who holds him in his arms on a couch, boy’s legs hanging over one of the mentor's thighs.

“What are you aiming for with this, kid? Didn’t have enough?” Stark grins.

This boy is, indeed, something to behold. It wasn’t easy to sate him. He filled Peter up two more times that day, one time even during the party and earned himself a blowjob so if Peter was trying to start something again, not even his “ _B-but I love your cum inside!_ ” would be enough for Tony to make him. Fortunately, Peter just waves his hand shyly, playing with the hem of Tony’s shirt. He isn’t meeting Stark’s eyes and Tony has a feeling he is doing it on purpose.

“Do you know what I've wished for when I blew the candles off?” the boy asks, rubbing his cheek tenderly against mentor’s chest. Tony has a feeling Peter would start to purr if he could.

“Not gonna happen if you tell me.” he chuckles, his cheek leaning against the ruffled hair of the boy he… loves. Peter looks up suddenly, a smart smile on his lips, eyes narrowed and Tony is afraid for a moment that the teenager heard his thoughts.

“This one is not gonna happen if I DON’T say it,” the boy tells him and Tony sighs.

“Alright, kiddo. Shoot.”

There is a silence for a moment. Peter moves his fingers around the fabric faster and Tony can tell he is nervous. The boy stands up to then straddle Tony and that is all good. Until he asks.

“I wish I could sleep with you in one bed,” Peter says sincerely, studying the way Tony’s face changed, although not angry this time. If anything, it's filled with guilt. He avoids Peter’s gaze and looks to the side as if he could just wait this over. As if Peter would give up at some point and then leave him alone.

Nope, not happening. This boy is Peter fucking Parker, the persistent little shit he has fallen in love with, so there is no escape. Tony’s face is taken in smaller hands, he is forced to face Peter’s reassuring smile and eyes that are saying _please, do it for me._

“Please… I really want to.” his voice isn’t pushing. 

Peter is not trying to force him, he is trying to understand why it's such an issue. And Tony knows it. He sees it in every movement of Peter’s breathtaking eyes that study him and even though Tony wishes Peter asked him to be filled up again instead, he sighs and nods, looking down.

“Fine…”

 

*

 

**Later that night**

Peter wakes up at a noise he doesn’t recognize. It’s low, tiny sound and he frowns as he is trying to wrap his brain around it. His body is still pressed against sleeping Tony on the bed but… it’s shaking. Peter sits up.

“Nghm!” Tony whimpers through gritted teeth that are making an ugly sound that hurts Peter’s ears so he puts his hand on Tony’s jaw gently, trying to stop him from grinding them together.

“Shhh…” boy coos to him, his other hand petting the side of his sweating face. 

Tony’s hands are clutches in fists on his chest as if he was trying to put some barrier between himself and whatever is trapping him in the nightmare. More grunting sounds escape his mouth, a vein visible on his neck and forehead from the extreme strain.

“Tony… Tony. Wake up, please.” Peter calls to him gently, his heart hurting to see him like this. 

Soon after, Tony’s eyes snap open and he jerks, his body stilled instantly. The eyes that Peter loves so much are looking at him as if Tony was just trying to decide to what category the boy kneeling next to him belongs to.

_Friend or…?_

“Christ, Peter…” in a few seconds it’s Stark again. 

He relaxes against pillows, closing his eyes with a long heavy sigh that makes Peter want to take all burdens off Tony’s shoulders. The teenager leans against the pillows, pulls Tony closer so his head is on boy’s chest as he pets hair with a few droplets of sweat in them.

“Is that why you didn’t want me to sleep next to you?”

Peter can definitely put two and two together.

_Smartass…_

The silence he receives from Tony is enough of an answer and boy lowers his head to kiss him on forehead…

_Just like people in love do..._

“Well, some shit even I can’t repair, kid,” Tony says bitterly, tapping his own forehead with the tip of his finger to hint his mind is broken.

“Maybe you should try Peter Parker treatment.” teenager smiles with so much love in his voice that it makes Tony look at him in confusion. 

The boy pulls his knee up, taking off the Hello Kitty band-aid and puts it on Stark’s forehead who gives him a confused nervous chuckle.

“What are you doing, Peter?” he shakes his head.

_How can be anyone in this world THIS sweet?_

“Some things can’t be fixed. But I will keep you together in one piece.” the teenager says and slides a little bit down so he is facing Tony now.

“I love you.”

There is a silence for a second before Tony’s face lights up, but he is shaking his head as if he was trying to hold back something that would be too emotional for Tony fucking Stark.

“You’re so sleepy, you don’t know what you’re saying anymore.” he laughs warmly, flipping Peter over so Tony can hug him from behind, pressing his body against teenager’s and they fit like perfect pieces of a puzzle. 

Peter places his hands over Tony’s that are holding him and doesn’t try to turn back, just looks at the older man over his shoulder with his smart smile.

“I love you,” he says again, emphasizing the words and Tony’s smile widens. He nudges boy’s cheek with the tip of his nose to make Peter turn his head away from him.

“Likewise, kid.”

Trimmed beard rubs against Peter’s neck when Tony says that and feels a soft kiss on his skin. His lover pulls him closer.

_I love you too, kid._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, let me know what you think in comments below!  
> I would love to know if I made it worth your waiting (must say this was the fastest I have ever written second chapter for a story though xP)
> 
> *love and hugs!*
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated! ♥


End file.
